swgbfandomcom-20200213-history
Endor
|Tech = Tech Level 4 |Resources = None |Units = 18 Repeater Troopers 2 Medic]s Han Solo Princess Leia Organa C-3PO R2D2 |Gaia = 3 Scouts 33 Ewoks 4 Ewok Gliders 2 Ewok Catapults Wicket Chief Chirpa AT-ST (Chewie) |No = 7 |Previous = Hoth |Next = Silken Asteroid Field }} Endor is the seventh scenario of the Princess Leia campaign. The Rebel Alliance must destroy the Endor Shield Generator in order to take down the second Death Star. Scenario Instructions Objectives * Han, Leia, C-3PO, R2-D2, and Wicket all must survive. * Optional Help Wicket and the Ewoks by destroying the Imperial Scout Camp. * Bring Han, Leia, and R2-D2 to the Shield Generator's Control Bunker. * Destroy the Stormtrooper Barracks to clear the safest path to the Shield Generator Bunker. * Bring Chewbacca's captured AT-ST to the Control Bunker to unlock it. * Garrison Han Solo, Princess Leia, and R2-D2 in the Control Bunker to destroy the Shield Generator. Hints # The Imperial Forces have divided their own forces, establishing several camps among the trees. It would be wise to scout the camps before attacking, and attack the less defended ones first. # Careful exploration of the map may reveal Ewok forces eager to lend a hand. Don't underestimate the savagery of their attacks! # The central Imperial base is very well-defended; a head-on attack will prove costly. Players Player * (Rebel Alliance): The player starts with a small force. They must make their way across Endor, battle the Empire's forces, ally with the Ewoks, and reach the Control Bunker. Allies * (Rebel Alliance): The Ewok tribes will join the player once the Imperial Scout Camp has been destroyed, giving the player a much larger army. * (Galactic Empire): The bunker that marks the main goal. Get the heroes here to win the scenario. Enemies * (Galactic Empire): The main enemy garrisons. The player doesn't have the forces to take them on, so avoid them. * (Galactic Empire): An Imperial camp to the north. Destroy it to gain the aid of the Ewoks. * (Galactic Empire): An Imperial camp to the south. This marks the easiest route to the Control Bunker. Strategy The player must move their forces east to meet up with Wicket. At the crossroads are a few Trooper Recruits which are easily killed. Head south to gain three Scouts. The player's forces should go north until they reach the Imperial Scout Camp, which is defended by Probots, Troopers, Hvy Troopers, Repeater Troopers, Grenade Troopers, and Dark Troopers. Use hit-and-run tactics, and heal any wounded units. Destroy the base to get a reinforcement of Ewoks and Ewok Gliders. Go back to the previous crossroads. The path east leads to a heavily defended Imperial Garrison, so go south to attack the Stormtrooper Camp. The base is guarded by a few Turrets, Anti-Air Troopers, Hvy Strike Mechs, and the same troops as the Imperial Scout Camp. Use Ewoks against the Turrets and Hvy Strike Mechs, and Repeater Troopers against everything else. If they've had time to build a Fortress, tear it down with the Ewoks. Continue north to get some more reinforcements, consisting of Ewoks, Ewok Gliders, Ewok Catapults, and Chewbacca in an AT-ST. At the next crossroads, go west, then north to face off against some Hvy Troopers and Hvy Anti-Air Troopers. Send Chewbacca to the gate to unlock it, then garrison Han, Leia, and R2-D2 in the bunker to win the scenario. Category:Princess Leia scenarios